Automated position locating systems have become important components of many military and civilian systems and operations. The Global Positioning System (GPS) provides position location using satellites. However, a typical GPS receiver requires signals from four or more GPS satellites in order to function properly. A problem arises with GPS indoors or in urban areas where the signals from satellites are often blocked by buildings. A need arises for a system which provides automated position location indoors or in urban areas where GPS does not function properly.